User blog:Baluar/Arc 4 Chapter 2
While heading back, I see a spark Vajratail in the distance. Immediately noticing my weakened state, the monster came after me and tried to take me off by charging electricity in its tail and trying to smash me with it. Tired and unwilling to fight anything or anyone, I simply punch through its face and leave its Oracle cells to rot behind me as I return to walking back to base. When I finally arrive, however, the fight finally takes its full toll, and I fall to my knees, exhausted. The heat is unstandable, and the energy I lost while fighting the monstrous Hannibal (who I could barely lay a scratch on) finally show up, and I feel tired beyond words. With unspeakable effort, I rise back to my feet and knock the door, but the weight of everything finally falls and I fall again, this time unable to go up despite my almost inhuman efforts. I get to see Nia before my eyes shut... Later... When I wake up, the first thing I see is a clock showing "3:23 P.M.". Damn, did I sleep 12 hours? With a grunt, I sit up, calling the attention of Nia. Robb and Lili are aslept over each other, and Nia is standing, folded arms, looking at me. After seeing me awake, she throws: -Slept enough? With that much time, you should be fresh like a shard of ice... -You know there's never enough sleeping in the world for me. - I retaliate. Both of us laugh, waking up both the sleeping ones. -Yo Bal! - Robb says, clearly still half aslept. - We were worried about ya, man! Don't ever scare us like that again, OK? -The doctor says you should be alright in a few hours, Baluar-san. - Lili says. -Could you stop calling me like that, Lili? Makes me feel like I'm old... Well, I am 26 after all. Pretty old for a God Eater. How old were you again? -24. - She answers. -Geez, is that so? My god, they grow up so fast. - We all laugh. - Alright, time to get serious. There is a slight problem... -Regarding a black, fiery hot Hannibal? - Nia completes. I turn around to look at her. -How'd you know? -You were talking about it while unconscious, Boss. - Robb interjects. - It was kind of creepy... -Well, to tell the truth, that thing could have left me with the consistency of mashed potatoes, if it had wanted to. You can understand if I'm worried. -If it defeated you, then... - Lili says. -Yeah. My thougts exactly. -Why don't we just assemble the best team we can get and pulverize that thing? - Nia says emphatically, gesturing with her arms. -I doubt that will help. When it fought me, the monster killed my companion before I even knew what was going on. I doubt that the thing will allow us to prepare a team. It strangely feels like it wants to fight only the strongest of God Eaters, mano a mano. That's tough luck, for at the moment I am likely tied at the first place for the strongest God Eater in the Branch with you, sis'. -What are we gonna do? - Robb inquires. -I don't know. We have thousands of possible courses of action, but then we'd need to check which ones are viable and which ones are simply impossible to take due to the sheer danger that they possess. I think we shou... - An alarm cuts me short. - Oh, what now?! -Attention. - An electronic voice says. - Black Hannibal has entered the perimeter. Requesting all active God Eaters to take defensive duties immediately. Repeat, Black Hannibal has... -Fuck. Never a free day, huh? - I ask to myself while getting off the bed and picking up Katy, who for some reason is in the room. Although Robb and Lili are too dumbfounded to ask me anything, Nia comes quickly behind me. -Don't you think you should rest and let us have a go? You just woke up from the hospital, after all. - She asks. I don't even turn to answer her. -When did I ever miss a challenge? - She laughs loudly. -Just what I wanted to hear. Come on, let's go! Category:Blog posts